Recovering The Patty Wagon
As Kara's Ghost gets closer to the Patty Wagon, Ratchet begins to wonder about the sword more often. Kiva: Ratchet, you're still wondering about the sword? Ratchet: A little bit.. What kind of power does this sword have? It has to have an element or something.. Kiva: Yes, it's a real mystery.. Angela: I think that whatever this sword holds, it sounds powerful.. Genis: Do you think what Kairi said was true? The holder of the sword who will banished 'the dark seeker'? Ratchet: I don't know.. Kiva: Me too.. - The dropship stops moving and the main hatch opens as the gang finds the Patty Wagon, which is still fine but with one thing missing. Kiva: Drat, the key is missing! Ratchet: Hang on.. Ghost, is she right? Ghost: Let me see. - Karasu's Ghost scans the wagon from top to bottom. Ghost: Kiva's correct. Everything is intact. The only thing missing is the key - a spatula. Clank: Great.. Talwyn: So, how are we suppose to find it? - Just as Talwyn asks, one thug flew out the 'Thug Bar' and crashes near the wagon. Kiva: By the looks of it, the Thug Bar looks really tough.. We need a distraction! Clank: I think Terra should go inside and get the key back. Terra: I won't mind, but we still have to distract those thugs. - SpongeBob agrees to this plan and Patrick volunteers to distract them. Kiva: I don't know, Patrick.. You'll end up saying 'where's the bathroom?' and not distracting them. Ratchet: Hang on.. Why not use Patrick as a decoy while Terra blends in and gets it back? Karai: No, send me instead. Kiva: How about both Patrick and Karai can be the decoys? Ratchet: Okay, this is getting confusing already. Ghost: I have a solution to this problem. Let Karai sneak inside from the back. While she gets the key, Terra will blend in and keeps an eye on both her and Patrick. Karai: Sounds like a plan. Zack: It's not a crazy idea, though.. Kiva: Okay. - Terra enters the bar first and heard a lot of talk coming from a couple of thugs, next to him. Thug 1: I can't wait to see that sword.. Thug 2: What are you talking about, now? Thug 1: THE Sword! Haven't you heard? They say that it's surrounded with bolts of thunder. Thug 2: You really expect me to believe that tall, lying, tale you just told me? - During this chat, Karai pickpocket the key and quickly head back outside. Thug 1: I'm telling you, the sword is real! Thug 2: Shut your clam--! Patrick: Can I have everybody's attention, please? - All of the thugs surrounded Patrick. Patrick: Where's the bathroom? - The thug leader points the bathroom near the back. Ratchet and the gang followed Karai near the back door. Kiva: Good grief.. - While SpongeBob and Patrick are using the bathroom, Terra came back with only a hint. Terra: Guys, I found some news about the sword. Tapion: Good job, Terra. Kiva: Did they said that the sword is surrounded by bolts of thunder? Terra: It might be.. Ghost: Actually, that's true. The sword has an unmeasurable power of lightning, coming in and out. Anyone tries to grad the sword, unprepared, will be shocked by its power. Kiva: That's not my idea of fun. Reia: You can say that again.. So, how do we handle the sword, without getting shocked? Ghost: We need to find a glove, that can withstand it. But gloves nowadays will burned because of the sword's intention. Kiva: No kidding! Talwyn: Is there any glove at all? Ghost: Before we arrived here, I did a scan on the area and find a metal glove, which is perfect to hold the sword, but the closest place to retrieve it is in-- Ratchet: Let me guess.. Shell City. Ghost: Your guess is good as mine, captain. Kiva: Fried cheese sticks!! How many days do we got left? Tapion: Five days remaining. Alister: Good. We can still make it. Hopefully, we don't have to-- - The owner of the bar roars out, asking who blew a bubble. Qwark: Wasn't me.. Karai: We know that. Terra: Strange.. If is not Qwark, then who? Kiva: Well, one - we should keep track on the days we got left. And two - Spongebob and Patrick blew the bubble. Ratchet: And judging from that roar, it's really serious. - The rest of the thugs remind themselves about blowing bubbles - anyone who is caught will not get out of the bar alive. SpongeBob and Patrick tried to sneak through the front door, but they were caught in a line-up. Tapion: This is not good.. Reia: I think this should be easy for them. - The record was playing a song, leaving Kiva extremely worried than anything else could on a devastating uproar. Kiva: This is terrible.. If they sing 'The Goofy Goober Theme Song', their going to be rip into pieces! Unless.. Of course! Violet, get the two-headed thugs to sing instead of Spongebob and Patrick! - Violet beeps and flew off. Ratchet: I just hope we're not too late.. - The owner looks into his customers, one by one, and passed by. As he expects SpongeBob and Patrick to sing along, the two-headed thugs sing the last verse in their place. Zack: That was too close.. Alister: Let's get out of here before it gets ugly fast. Kiva: I'll say let's go. Genis: What about the key? Karai: I got it. The faster we leave this place, the better. Ratchet: Let's go! - The thugs go on a rampage with the two-headed thugs. SpongeBob and Patrick crawl out of that mess and reunited with the gang, who just summoned several spaceships for the rest of way to Shell City. With the key returned, the gang continue their journey. Category:Scenes